The New Guild
by VicenteCereza
Summary: A strange man rescues a young girl from bandits, and takes her as his apprentice. The future is uncertain, but he has big plans for Cyrodiil, and for his new protege. Adult. Will contain violence, possible language, suggestive themes, and lemons. Obivion era Cyrodiil and possibly Skyrim.
1. Chapter 1

Her clothes were tattered and torn, her long dark brown hair matted and clumped. There was no way she could've outrun the bandits chasing her, especially without shoes. There were three; one an archer.

The lack of an arrow into her back meant only one thing. _Rape_. He couldn't allow something like that to happen in front of him. It wasn't something he could stomach.

The pouring rain masked his horses gallop until he was almost on them. The archer went down from a good slash across his chest; by the time he landed in the puddle, turning red slowly from his blood, he was dead.

The remaining pair noticed him and forgot the girl. One had a claymore, the other had a longsword. He charged them, only to find himself thrown forward off his horse as the mount's legs were cut out from beneath it.

His heavy armor kept him from landing on his feet, sending him sprawling and knocking his sword from his grasp. He managed to stand, only to find himself beset upon by their blades.

His Dwemer armor protected him for the most part, but their blows would leave bruises and welts that wouldn't be fun to heal. He knocked the longsword away from him, and ducked under an especially fierce blow from the claymore. The lack of contact sent the man spinning, his claymore cutting halfway into his mate's torso, where it stuck.

The Redguard was helpless to stop the hail of punches and kicks from the heavily armored man, his body brutalized until it no longer twitched. The girl saw this, and her eyes grew wide with fear as lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the man who had slaughtered her pursuers, armor slicked with gore, the white metal gleaming red.

Her screams were drowned out by the rain and thunder.

She awoke late, the rain had passed and the sun was near setting. The man in the white and red armor carried her in his arms easily. _No_ She thought, _It's only white_.

He felt her wake, and set her gently on her feet, looking down at her through the near-hidden slit in the armor. "Are you alright young miss?"

"F-fine sir..." She stammered, unable to face this giant without showing fear. "They didn't have me."

"Why were you out alone at night?"

"I... I fled from home sir. Don't ask where I'm from, I won't let you make me go back."

The man seemed interested at this statement, and removed his helm. Her lips parted slightly as she saw the face of the young man beneath. No older than twenty, his black hair was cut short, and his face was unmistakeably imperial, though his skin was darkened somewhat, like a Redguard.

"Why did you run?"

"My step-father sir... He is a very bad man."

"I see... You'll come with me then."

He handed her his helm, and she walked by his side, wincing slightly as the rocks cut into her feet, already raw from her run through the rain. The man said nothing, merely pulling her off to the side of the road, he vanished into the thick forest nearby.

Her heart beat quickly, thinking she'd been abandoned. She clutched the helm tightly against her breast, and seemed to hold her breath for hours before he came back.

He had her sit down, lifting one of her feet upwards and wrapping it in a cool green leaf, somehow weaving grass through to make a simple shoe. She blushed red as she realized the view he had up her skirt, but his eyes didn't stray from his work.

After finishing both peculiar shoes, he began walking on the path again, silent.

The cool leaves somehow seemed to soothe her feet, and made the ground feel less rough beneath her.

"S-sir? Where are we going?"

"Skingrad." He said this in a flat tone, as if bored by her question.

"D-do you live there sir?"

"I very recently came to Cyrodiil; I have no home yet."

"Where are you from?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me."

She fell silent dumbly, before realizing what he'd meant. The sun sank below the horizon, the stars appearing in the sky one by one, before flooding into existence as the last traces of sunlight disappeared.

They climbed the path to Skingrad Castle, stopping just outside the torchlight. He stopped and scooped up a handful of dirt, rubbing it on her face and cheeks. She thought of protest, but she could not resist the knight who'd saved her.

They were stopped by the guard, but a glance or two at her let them both in relatively unchallenged.

She waited on a bench near the front of the Castle's atrium, before her knight reappeared with a smiling, laughing Orc holding a hefty bag of coins.

They walked into town and almost immediately entered a huge house.

"You live here sir?"

"We do now."

The implication slowly started to sink in, but it's impact was diminished by the hunger pangs in her stomach, and the lingering tiredness even her nap did not cure.

He unlocked the door and they entered into the cold, drafty, and empty house. They climbed the stairs to the third floor and entered into the bedroom, where the only piece of furniture in the house rested.

Her groggy mind cleared somewhat, and she felt herself growing nervous at the implications of only a single bed.

"I don't have any food, but we will buy some first thing in the morning. Along with furniture and new clothing for you. For now, we need sleep."

"B-but there's only a single bed..."

"It's more than big enough for a scrap of a girl and one man."

Her face grew red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. "I am a woman, thank you."

He turned his face to her, and even in the dim lighting she couldn't miss his smirk.

"My apologies. I assumed women needed to be older than twelve."

"I'm fourteen!"

He laughed, and removed his gauntlets and cuirass before replying. "The bed will be fine for the both of us. We have no firewood anyway, and the house is cold."

She wanted to complain further, but her anger was already sapped by her tiredness. Her eyes traced over the dirty clothes beneath his armor, and she wondered how he'd managed to buy this house.

When he removed his shirt and started undoing his belt, she felt fear slowly rising in her chest.

She wanted to run, but his eyes seemed to hold her in place even when not fixed on her.

He turned to her clad only in his underwear, quirking an eyebrow.

"You aren't wearing those filthy rags to bed. Take them off."

Her heart beat quickly and he caught her look of panic.

"If you'd like, I'll keep my eyes closed."

Somehow, his comment cut through her like a knife, calming her.

"T-that's alright."

Turning away from him, she took off her shirt and skirt, shivering lightly and getting goosebumps along her arms and legs.

She climbed under the covers before him, seeking warmth. He lay on the other side of the bed, climbing beneath with her. She let out a small noise of surprise as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close against his body.

Neither said anything, and his hands did not stray above or below her stomach. She was unused to sleeping like this, let alone without her nightgown.

Her bra itched terribly, but she didn't dare take it off.

Did she?

She thought about the situation. She was rescued from a gang of rapists by a warrior she didn't know a thing about, and who didn't know her. He carried her with him while she slept, and had given her a place to say for the night.

He hadn't peeked up her skirt, nor did he look at her underwear-clad body with even a hint of lust. She found him quite handsome, and she was, in her mind at least, a woman.

She pried his arms free, removing her bra and tossing it to the side before pressing back against him.

She could feel his bare chest against her bare back, and a feeling like warmth spread throughout her body.

His arms wrapped around her once again, across her stomach.

She sighed, half from relief and half from disappointment, when his hand moved upwards to cup one of her still-growing breasts.

Her breath caught, and her heart raced... The hand did not move, nor did she. He did not squeeze or fondle, and soon his breathing was deep and even, broken only once by a snore.

Her tiredness crashed down around her, and she felt herself falling asleep.

The last thought through her head was one of confusion. He kept her so warm, yet she felt her nipple hard against his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone bright through the curtainless windows, lighting the room enough that she was roused from sleep.

She yawned and stretched her arms, oddly comfortable in the arms of the man she'd met less than a day ago. She rolled over to look at him.

His short hair was neatly trimmed, and he had the barest amount of stubble. His lips looked inviting, almost too much so.

He was gorgeous. She felt intimidated that this man had brought her into his life. His eyes were a dark green color that-

His eyes? Her eyes widened in suprise as she realized he was awake and looking at her. Several things occurred to her at that moment.

He was a strange man, regardless of yesterday's actions. She was mostly naked, in bed with a man who had spent the night with his hand on her breast.

It was now light enough that the moment she stood, he'd see everything the second she got out of bed.

"Good morning." His voice was soft, he himself not yet fully awake.

"Morning..." His voice was deep, and this morning it's soft tone was soothing.

His hand reached up, pushing her hair back over her ear with his thumb.

"You're an elf, hmm?"

She blushed and looked away. "H-half elf... My mother was a breton, and my father was an imperial."

"You need to stop stuttering. Gain some confidence. If you're to be my apprentice, you need to be intimidating... And nothing about you is intimidating that I can see."

His words cut her strangely deep, soliciting a small defense. "I'm just nervous to be in the bed of a man I hardly know..."

He smiled at that, his teeth were strangely white and straight. Like he was... too perfect.

"You're a mage, aren't you?"

The man was a bit startled, and got out of bed, to her simultaneous relief and disappointment.

"Very clever of you to notice. What gave it away?"

"Your teeth."

"Bah, bastards always get me into trouble... Funny thing is, they are the only unmodified part of my face."

"Can I see you without your spells?"

He paused, and turned away. His shoulders slumped a bit and he seemed to shrink, and yet remain the same height.

He was no longer a mountain of a man, and his muscles looked less intimidating.

He turned back towards her, and she gasped. His face was largely the same, save a slightly crooked nose and a torn left ear, but the real difference was more than enough reason to use spells.

His right cheek had a scar from the corner of the eye down to his chin, and his left eye had turned slightly milky. His chest had cuts and scratches all over, but his face...

"How did that happen?"

The man smirked and responded just a tad too quickly. "I asked too many questions."

Something about his answer started a spark in her stomach, but it died quickly as she noticed again how hungry she was.

His stomach growled at almost the same moment, prompting her to laugh and smile, drawing a grin from him as well.

"I suppose we should get some food then?"

"Unless you want me to go from a scrap to a wisp, yes."

Her wit visibly surprised him, and threw him off-balance more than it should have.

"Now that you've seen me without my spells, how about I see you with no covers?"

Her laughter and smile died almost instantly, replaced by a deep red blush.

The man thought to tell her it was a joke, but she stood on the bed, making her his full height. She dropped the covers and closed her eyes, unable to understand why she'd do this in front of him so easily.

"Damn... I guess I was wrong."

She opened her eyes, and looked at him, puzzled.

"You aren't a scrap of a girl. You are, more like a twig of a woman."

"I am not a twig!"

Her stomach growled louder than his, reducing him to a bout of laughter and her to embarrassed giggles.

He grabbed her by the waist, the covers completely falling off of her and causing her to squeak slightly. He lifted her up and off of the bed, setting her down gently.

His eyes glowed for a moment, and her entire body tingled.

She looked down and was amazed to see he'd given her an entire magical outfit.

"That won't last more than a day, but it's all you have until we go shopping."

"It's perfect!"

"It's nothing compared to an actual needle and thread. Now, stay right here, please."

"Weren't we going shopping?"

"You can't be seen outside yet. You need to bathe first."

She realized suddenly she'd forgotten all about the dried mud and dirt that no doubt covered her from head to toe.

With that, he headed down the stairs and she sat on the side of the bed, marveling at her clothing. She noticed he had made shoes that fit her perfectly, and she took one off to examine it more closely.

It was beautiful, but it didn't make sense as a shoe. It was flimsy, and would probably break if she tried to run.

She checked her foot and was shocked to notice her cuts had all but vanished.

Faint red lines of tender new flesh were the only proof they'd ever been there.

Her neck itched, and so she scratched it and winced.

She must've been bitten by a bug. Maybe she'd ask him to heal her when he got back...

She yawned, and laid back down on his side of the bed, curling up under the covers and pretending his warmth wasn't fading. 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone bright and beat down upon him relentlessly.

He walked down the street to the shop he'd been told had everything he needed for his house.

He handed the shopkeeper a bag of gold, and told him to wait until he'd left to move everything in.

After going home and putting a hood on the girl, they left out the front gates of Skingrad.

They ate some breads and cheeses as they walked, before sharing a small bunch of grapes. A small, but filling meal.

He caught her staring at his new clothes, and the somewhat large backpack he carried.

They walked for a while, before leaving the path and trecking through the brush. They walked until noon, when they made their way through dense clump of trees into a clearing.

He heard her gasp and smirked slightly. The clearing had a clear, deep pool of water, with a small waterfall that looked perfect for bathing under.

Which, it happened, was his intention for coming to this place.

"Get undressed, you're filthy."

He laughed as she blushed crimson, before adding lightly "If you don't get undressed, I'll take the clothes off you myself."

She glared at him, turning away and undressing down to her underwear.

She climbed into the water before tossing her underwear out, and turned towards him, quickly averting her eyes as he undressed.

He watched her the whole time, either in the corner of his vision or outright, watching her reactions. She was an interesting young girl.

He climbed in with her, submerging himself completely in the water. She scrubbed her face and body clean, turned away from him for the majority of the time.

She scrubbed her neck and winced, and his heart nearly skipped a beat. He hadn't forgotten to heal her... Had he?

He moved near her and pulled her towards him, pushing her hair back and out of the way to examine the two tiny pinpricks.

She said nothing, merely looking away and down... She didn't know, and his heartbeat slowed a bit.

He went to the pack, pulling out a pouch full of dried plants, a mortar and a pestle.

He scooped up some of the water and mashed the plants into a paste, before moving over to the waterfall.

"Come here."

She obeyed, but eyed him somewhat suspiciously.

He scooped some of the paste into his hand and began rubbing it a bit roughly into her hair.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You'll see... Be patient. Close your eyes. This will sting if it gets in them."

She closed her eyes and let him finsih rubbing the paste throughout her hair and scalp, and winced slightly as it started to burn and itch. He rubbed some into her eyebrows as well, before pulling away and grunting.

"Get out of the water for a moment. You need to rub the rest all over your body, or I'll have to do it for you. If you'd like, I'll close my eyes and relax for a bit."

He closed his eyes and heard her exit the pool. He could faintly here her rubbing the paste into her skin. He peeked through his eyelashes and saw her rubbing vigorously, even getting it onto her face, which he'd forgotten to tell her to do.

She didn't complain about the burning feeling, which made him only more hopeful that she'd be truly worthy to be his apprentice.

"Now, come here and let's wash you off."

She climbed back in the pool, visably relieved to quench the burning that had spread with the paste.

"Close your eyes and let me get it all off of you."

She blushed but obliged, not complaining as he scrubbed her arms and legs, shivering slightly as he cleaned her hair beneath the flowing waterfall, and, to his amusement, moaning softly as he cleaned her breasts and between her legs.

"Done... Now, keep your eyes closed, and let me lead you out of the pool."

"Why do I have to keep them closed? Didn't you get it all off?"

"Yes, but it's a surprise."

He set her on the shore, and pulled out a small hand-mirror.

Handing it to her, he told her to open her eyes, and was pleased at her gasp.

"I... I look different... My hair... It's blonde! And my skin is so soft and pale... I've never been so pale! I look like a Nord!"

He smiled and laughed, pleased with her reactions.

"You are now my apprentice, Kailan."

She stopped, puzzled. "My name is-"

"Your name is Kailan. Who you were before doesn't matter. You are my apprentice now, and until I release you."

"I... Understand. What should I call you sir?"

He paused, and thought for a moment. "A'in is fine."

"Aye-in..." She said it slowly, the thought of naming this strange man even stranger than leaving him nameless.

"Not Aye-in, A'in. It should flow easier."

She didn't look like she got it, but he wasn't worried.

He presented her with her new outfit he'd brought with in the backpack, and they headed back to Skingrad, to Rosethorn Manor, the house they shared as Master and apprentice. 


	4. Chapter 4

Their home was filled with furniture, and lavishly decorated with tapestries, paintings, and silver tableware. The magnifigance of it took Kailan's breath away, and made her feel like a princess.

But she wasn't a princess, she was an apprentice. Her Master's word was absolute. They ate in silence, sharing a perfectly seasoned chicken cooked by A'in, complimented by spiced wine, though hers was watered down.

After they'd finished, A'in stood, stretching his arms upwards and yawning, before looking at her with serious demeanor.

"What would you like to practice first?"

She thought for a moment, and realized she had no idea what she should be learning from him. She gambled on a safe answer. "Whatever you wish to teach, Master."

He'd told her to call him Master in public, and in private, unless amongst his friends, which he had few of, or during mealtimes.

He smiled at that, and responded by saying, "Choose either magic, the bow, or the sword."

She looked down, and spoke quietly. "I am not a mage sir... I cannot cast."

With that he let out a laugh louder than any she'd heard before. "Is that what you fools in Cyrodiil believe? One must be a mage to cast spells?"

She looked down, ashamed at her mistake. Of course he wouldn't offer to teach her the impossible.

"Don't feel bad, if you don't know, you don't know. Everyone has some magicka in them. Learn to cast, and practice, and that pool will grow into a lake, and then an ocean. Judging by your response, you'd like to be a mage, wouldn't you? I suppose we'll start with that. Come with me to the basement please."

She had no idea there was a basement; she'd had little time to herself since her run in the rain. The stairwell was dark, and the stairs narrow. She slipped and fell... Right into his back. His footing shifted, and she thought they'd both tumble down the stairs, but he held her, and kept them up.

"S-sorry! I-"

"Don't worry. I've done enough adventuring in my time to avoid falling down the stairs like some half-wit drunk on watered down wine."

She felt tears move to her eyes, but fought the stinging droplets back. She deserved to be called half-witted...

"Ah, I didn't mean you! It's just a phrase I use. I meant nothing by it. It's actually from an old story! I'll tell it to you sometime. Though it IS a bit of a dirty story..."

She suddenly felt a wave of anger roll over her and her leg moved almost before she thought to kick him. Her foot hit his rear... And sent him tumbling down the stairs.

She stood there, mortified. He landed face-up, looking up at her, a bewildered look on his face. Then... He laughed. And kept laughing, and suddenly she was down the stairs laughing with him.

He stood and brushed himself off, trying for a look of stern disapproval, and succeeded... Until he grinned and laughed all over again.

They managed to calm down, and started their training. He had her focus her will, which took so long both were ready to give up before she felt... Something.

His eyes took on a shine and he smiled, and told her to throw a fireball.

"Throw a fireball? How is THAT teaching? I can't do something I don't know how to do! It's like telling me to breath underwater!"

"Oh... Well, you'll hate when we get to those spells."

"W-what?"

"Underwater breathing isn't limited to just Argonians..."

"Next you'll tell me pigs can fly..."

"They do if you throw a big enough fireball."

"That's cruel!"

He rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"I bet I could make YOU fly pretty far..."

She glared at him, and his smirk became a grin.

"And you'd probably squeal just like one."

She scowled, but this only made him laugh.

"Though, a pig at least has SOME meat to it... You're all bone! There's not a soft spot to grab anywhere on you!"

"Take... That... BACK!"

Suddenly it made perfect sense to throw a fireball, and a large one grew between her hands, and she launched it at him...

only to hit the support beam for the house, harmlessly disappating, leaving only a scorchmark on the wood.

"And THAT is how you throw a fireball. Though, your aim is horrible. You'll never be able to hit a pig like that. Shame you can't aim at your own backside."

"I thought there wasn't a soft spot to grab anywhere. Now I have a big butt?"

"Ah, well, no, but that skirt does make it look pretty large."

She scowled and rolled her eyes, and froze, noticing a small piece of broken glass on the ground. She covered her mouth in horror as she noticed the hourglass with the beautiful purple sand, shattered all over the floor.

He followed her gaze, and scowled, moving over and picking up the hourglass, careful to keep more of the sand from spilling.

"This must've been hidden where your fireball hit... I wouldn't have noticed it. It's a shame... It looks quite old. I suppose that's what I deserve for having such a lousy, clumbsy apprentice."

She realized he was deliberately provoking her, and the entirety of her anger vanished. She calmly focused her will, formed a fireball, and blasted the hourglass squarely out of his hands.

The glass shattered, and sand flew everywhere, clouding the air for a moment before all falling onto the floor in glittering purple mounds.

"So you can aim. Well, that's good. Otherwise I think my face would be in dire need of a new spell or two. Though, I'd prefer you hit my ugly mug to that gorgeous hourglass... I could've fixed it."

He scowled and the sand seemed to leap off of him, settling on the floor. "You are not to come up those stairs until I call for you... That was unforgivable. It could have been one of a kind."

"Sorry Master... It won't happen again..."

"No, it won't. I don't have another priceless artifact for you to break, now do I?"

These words of anger were real, and cut her deeper than they should have. She'd known him for less than two days, and already he was her new guardian, and she had a sort of queer love for him.

He stomped up the stairs, and she fell to her knees and wanted to weep... She began to put the sand back into the half that was mostly intact, when she found a sapphire hidden in the sand. And an emerald, and a ruby. And a diamond the size of her eye.

Her heart leapt. She'd never seen such fantastic gems. Each was cut with precise lines, and all shone so beautifully they took her breath away. She set them off to the side, and gathered as much of the sand up as she could, wetting her finger with her tongue and pressing it to the floor to gather up what had fallen into the cracks, or were to scattered to be lifted up between her fingers.

She gathered the glass in her hands, cutting herself quite a few times, but faithfully gathered up as much of the remains as she could, and started up the stairs. 


End file.
